The current invention is related to improved passive sampling devices, sampling device readers and methods for detecting explosives in the environment.
Real-time, active detection devices such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,626 are now used as checkpoint devices to monitor vehicles for explosives. These devices require active involvement of the user to monitor the device for positive results and for maintenance purposes. While the value of the active detection devices has been repeatedly demonstrated, they are of limited use for long term passive monitoring of storage facilities and other low traffic areas.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide passive sampling devices which do not require human involvement to monitor for the presence of explosive compounds. Such passive devices would preferably have the ability to capture and retain traces of such compounds over long periods of time. Additionally, the passive sampling device should be easily interrogated to yield a positive or negative result for the presence of explosives. Preferably, the passive sampling device would be scanned by a reader which automatically indicates a positive or negative result for explosives.